


Double D

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Dean is turned into a demon and it's your fault. When you and Sam try turning him back something goes very wrong. Dean is split in two, and the demon takes what he wants.





	Double D

You couldn’t sleep. Your brain just wouldn’t shut off. It kept replaying last week’s hunt over and over again. The outright clusterfuck that it turned out to be was completely insane, and now you and Sam are paying for any and all mistakes that were made. And there were too many to count. You continued to toss and turn as your mind threw photographic images behind your eyes of the end result of the failure that you have become.  
Dean was now a demon. Yep, he was a full blown black hearted bastard son of a bitch and it was all your fault. Sam tried to convince you that it would have happened that way regardless of your choices that night…but you knew better. You let out a loud scoff and violently turned over twisting yourself deeper into your sheets. 

“It was my fault.” You mumbled.  
“He’s down there because of me.”

You let out a frustrated sound and sat up pulling the covers from around your body. Throwing your legs over the edge of the bed you gruffly pushed yourself up and headed for the door.  
“I have to at least check on him…since this is my fuck up.”  
Once in the hallway you began to tiptoe towards the basement door at the opposite end. The door situated closest to Sam’s room. You didn’t want to wake Sam, he would try to stop you from going to Dean and you HAD to see him.  
Quiet as possible you passed Sam’s door that was slightly ajar. You crept up to the basement door, grabbed the knob and pushed gently. The door have the softest squeak as it opened which made you pause for a moment to listen for any signs of Sam. You were met with silence you continued your pursuit. Your soft slippers took each step in complete silence but somehow he knew you were there.

“Y/n……” He sang out to you ominously.  
“I knew you’d come for me baby girl.”  
“Shut up asshole.” You muttered. 

You made your way to the room he was chained up in, and as you rounded the corner his head snapped up and his eyes devoured you. He grinned devilishly.

“You are a hot little piece aren’t you?”  
“Come closer, baby girl. Let me see that pretty face.”

You came closer, but not because he told you to. With your hands balled into fists and your heart thumping loudly you reached up and gently caressed his cheek. 

“Dean, if you’re in there, I am so so sorry.” You say softly. 

He lets his expression fall just then and softens his voice. 

“Y/n?” he asks shakily. “Y/n, why am I chained up? Help me, get me out of here.”

You gasp in shock and take a step back dropping your hand from his face. 

“Dean? Oh my God, Dean is that really you?” 

He laughs then, a cold heartless laugh. 

“Oh baby girl, you really didn’t fall for that did you?”

Your heart broke and your gaze dropped to the floor. You turned abruptly to leave.

“Come on baby don’t leave. We could have so much fun…”

You kept walking out the door into the hallway. 

“Fuck you asshole!”

\----

The next morning Sam got up super early. He had already dealt with feeding what was in the basement and had set out to find a cure. By the time you made your way into the library of the bunker he had books strewn all over the place. Books stacked haphazardly stacked here and there and empty coffee mugs placed on shelves where Sam had left them as he’d found in interesting article or instruction to your current situation.  
As you made your way through the maze he’d left you noticed him crouched into a corner with his face shoved in an opened book. His brow was furrowed in concentration and his hair mussed showing signs of frustration. 

“Hey Sam.”  
“Hey, how’d you sleep?” he responded without lifting his eyes from his book.  
“I didn’t.”

You sat with a huff on a chair opposite of him. That took his attention from the book. 

He sighed, “Y/n.” 

He got up from the floor to sit on the couch across from you. 

“I’ve told you it wasn’t your fault. Why do you choose to do this to yourself?”  
His eyes met yours and the look of pity crossed his face.  
“Stop it Sam. I don’t want your pity. I made stupid mistakes and it got Dean where he is now. It was my fault. Now how do we fix it?”

He shook his head in defeat.  
“I may have found an option. It’s a spell.”  
“A spell? Sam ….”  
He held up a hand cutting you short.  
“I know…I KNOW, but it’s all we’ve got and…” he sighed heavily.

Sam held your gaze, his determination to save his brother was the only thing keeping him from losing it completely. There was a great sadness behind his eyes. He was tired, both mentally and physically.  
“He’s my brother, Y/n. We have to try.”  
You nodded, “Alright, we’ll try. But Sam…”  
You broke eye contact and stared at the empty chair Dean always sat in.  
“Sam, what happens if we get this wrong?”  
His jaw tightened. “We won’t.” he responded intensely.

Over the next few days you managed to stay away from the basement…and from what appeared as your friend but was the furthest thing from being Dean Winchester. Sam took up ‘Demon Duty’ as you had aptly named it, while you ran around from place to place gathering all the requirements to the spell that would hopefully give you back your friend and Sam’s big brother. You’d have some difficulties obtaining a few of the ingredients, but Sam had done what he always did and somehow found alternative options for you to collect.  
Once all ingredients…and alternatives had been collected Sam had insisted on being the one who cast the spell. You knew why, although Sam would never say it. But you were the reason this happened in the first place. Sam couldn’t take the chance that you would fuck this up too. That was okay because you were uncomfortable with witchcraft anyway and didn’t really want too much to do with it. Sam did request that you be present though. It was planned for the very next day.  
\----  
You were sitting in the library when Sam came out to fetch you for the spellcasting. Sam came up from the basement with an unwavering air to his step.  
“Okay Y/n, I’ve got everything ready. Meet me downstairs?”  
You closed your book and nodded, “Alright, I’ll head down now.”  
As you passed him to take the stairs to the basement Sam reached out and took hold of your arm. He gave a reassuring squeeze.  
“We got this, Y/n. We’ll have him back soon I promise.” 

You stood slightly behind Sam as he started the spell. The demon in his brother was saying all he could to get Sam to stop or take away his confidence in casting this particular spell. Sam was having none of it. He expertly tuned out the bastard who stole his brother’s body and plowed through the spell. Sam continuously chanted as he picked up item after item adding it to the other ingredients to complete the casting.  
There was a loud thundering and a flash of light seemed to hit Dean’s body and course through him before disappearing into the ground. Then, ear splitting silence fell upon the room. You looked at Sam who was looking at his brother with an expression of utter terror. You followed his gaze and found the source of that terror.  
“Fuck me….” You whispered.  
“Don’t have to ask me twice, baby girl”  
“I thought you’d never ask, Y/n.”  
Two responses came from the other side of the room. You gulped audibly as the sight.  
“Shit!” Sam gritted out.  
“Sammy, what’s happening?” It was Dean’s voice but was it Dean?  
“Who the hell is this?”  
Dean pointed to the other Dean standing next to him.  
“And why does he have my body?” He asked gruffly.  
He began to back up looking for his gun. Sam stepped up holding his gun swinging back and forth between the two.  
“Y/n, get the book and try to find out what exactly happened.” 

You nodded and ran from the room.  
“Dean I can’t explain everything now but I think we royally fucked up.” Sam started to explain.  
His real brother placed his hands on his hips and gazed down at his feet.  
“Am I gonna need my whiskey for this, Sammy?” he asked calmly.  
Sam huffed a response, “Hell, Dean I might need your whiskey for this.”  
Sam glanced at the demon who still resembled his brother. The demon was laughing at him.  
“What the hell is so funny, asshole?” he bit out.  
The demon calmly leaned against the wall.  
“You didn’t read the directions very well did ya Sammy boy?” He asked cockily.  
Sam gave a perplexed look, “What do you mean? I read the entire chapter on this spell.”  
The demon laughed again, “Well then you must have slept through a page or two. You changed something in the spell because instead of damning me back to hell you gave me a split personality.”  
He doubled over at his own joke.  
“Oh come on that was funny! A split personality….” He repeated as he continued to laugh.  
When his fit was over he looked back at Sam and the real Dean who met him with deadpan expressions.  
“No sense of humor…that’s too bad.”  
“You mean to tell me that we are stuck with this …this dick bag?” Dean grumbled to his brother.  
Right about then you came running back into the room.  
“Sam!” you shouted.  
“We split th….”  
You were cut off as the demon grabbed you and held you to him. Sam and Dean both began to shout but before they could move the demon had his hand around your throat.  
“One more move and I break her pretty little neck.” He said smoothly.  
Everyone froze. Your heart thundered in your chest and your throat went dry.  
“Please…” you whispered.  
“Shhhh, quiet baby girl. I need to have a bit of a chat and your whimpering is only going to get me hot so be a good girl and keep quiet.”  
The demon leaned in as if to kiss you.  
“Don’t.” was all Dean said but the warning was clear.

The demon’s expression became deviously evil.  
“Well well well….” He said on a chuckle.  
“I wasn’t sure how I was going to work this angle but you, oh great protector, just gave me an idea.” he told Dean.  
“You get nothing but dead.” Dean stated dangerously.  
“Oh I don’t think that’s true at all. You see,” he shifted you in front of him.  
Wrapping his free arm around your waist he brought you flush against his chest earning a dangerous growl from Dean. The demon smirked at his response.  
“I now know that this hot little piece means so much more than you want them to know.”  
Dean’s eyes shifted quickly to yours and back to the demon.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He responded.  
The demon tilted his head, “You don’t really think I’m that stupid…” It wasn’t a question.  
He sighed irritably. “Okay this is how it’s going to work. I don’t have time, nor do I care to squabble with you over this because frankly, I don’t give a shit. I just want to make my way out of here…not dead. So…little brother is going to go find something to do for a while.”  
Sam shifted, “I don’t think so ass…”  
“I wasn’t finished.” The demon cut him off.  
“Like I said, Sammy is gonna go find a book to read while big brother and I have a little fun with our friend here.” 

He looked down at you, his breath hot against your exposed skin. It made you shiver. His hold tightened and his head traveled a little lower staying just above your mound.

“Stop touching her.” Dean warned through gritted teeth.  
“Sammy, where’s the demon blade?” He asked.  
The demon tsked. “You aren’t listening.”  
He grabbed your hair and pulled hard casing you to cry out in pain.  
“Okay!” Dean shouted.  
“Sammy…leave us alone.” He ordered.  
Sam looked at him incredulously.  
“What?” he questioned.  
Dean gave a sharp nod, “Just…go, Sam.”  
He stormed out. He was pissed, but he knew Dean would keep you safe.  
“Alright, he’s gone what now?” Dean’s voice was low and gravely.  
The demon’s hold loosened marginally.  
“Now we have us a little fun….with her.”  
The demon licked his lips as he looked you up and down.  
“What? No, I don’t think so.” Dean spit out.  
The demons hands began to roam over your body, “She wants it, Dean. Besides, I was inside you remember? I know you have wanted a piece of this for a long time.” 

His fingers pinched one of your hardened nipples enticing a moan from you. You bit your lip and closed your eyes unable to look at Dean. You didn’t want to see his expression right then.  
Little did you know, there was a hunger in those eyes as he looked at you trapped within the arms of his mirror image. Dean silently stepped up to your trapped form. You opened your eyes right has his hand was reaching out to you. His calloused fingers landed gently on your jawline and this thumb caressed the soft skin of your bottom lip. His eyes softened as he spoke directly to you without a care for the demon holding you.  
“We do nothing without your consent. If you say no we figure out another way out of this mess.” His tenderness scored you to the core.  
To see this man, generally rough and brutal, be so tender and careful with you, as if you were fragile. It nearly broke you. You offered him a soft smile.  
“I-it’s ok Dean, give him what he wants. I can’t see you hurt again.”  
Dean watched your mouth as you spoke inching closer as the seconds ticked by.  
“Alright, but you call the shots Y/n.” He gave in.  
The demon Dean released you with a maniacal laugh at Dean’s acceptance of his deal.  
“Wonderful! Then let’s get to the fun!!” He rejoiced as he began to remove his clothing.  
You stepped away from him and into the true Dean’s arms.  
“Kiss me.” You demanded.  
He smiled genuinely, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
His kiss was hungry and searching. His tongue seeking to dance with yours. As soon as you opened to him he hummed in satisfaction.  
“I knew you’d taste sweet.” He said between kisses.  
It was difficult to break apart you’d longed to kiss him for so long now, but the demon was waiting and you knew you couldn’t make him wait too long. When you turned to him he was already stark naked…and beautiful as hell. Of course he was the spitting image of Dean. It was, in fact, Dean’s body the demon had inhabited.  
You paused just briefly at his nakedness, but the demon noticed and it wouldn’t be like a demon not to point it out.  
“I knew you’d gush just by the look of my cock, baby girl.” He said with a shit eating grin.  
Behind you Dean cleared his throat bringing all eyes to him.  
“Actually, you made her gush by showing her MY cock, demon. Remember, it’s me she really wants.”  
You smiled at his blatancy. The demon just flipped Dean the bird and pulled you to him. As he undressed you he moved your hand to caress him from the chest down to his hardening dick.  
“Since I am to play this your way, baby girl, what do you want?” he whispered in your ear.  
His breath ghosted over your collarbone making you shiver. Before you could answer Dean was behind you wrapping his arms around your waist laying kisses to your shoulders. You felt him hard and ready on you lower back.  
You moaned and pushed back into his throbbing member. He hissed in a breath and kissed you thrusting his tongue into your mouth as if he was trying to climb inside. As Dean was at your mouth the demon began to make his way to your soaked folds. He knelt down between your legs and without preamble, dived right in. You cried out and opened your legs throwing one over his shoulder to bring him closer. Your hips dancing, grinding your sex into his face.

The room was filled with gravely grunts, deep moans and breathy outcries as both Deans hit all the right spots. You were still standing with one leg thrown over demon Dean and his face buried in your wet heat while Dean was behind you grinding his hard cock into your ass crack and making you shiver with his ministrations on your nipples. You were on the edge of a very intense orgasm when dean reached down to play with your clit just as the demon thrust his tongue deep into your quivering hole.

“YES!!” You screamed.

Your orgasm exploded causing you to squirt all over the demons face and down his chest. 

“Ungh fuck, baby girl...that so good.” he mumbled inside of you. 

Your legs began to shake and you could barely hold yourself up anymore. The Deans took over. Dean laid you down with his jacket under your head for support and the demon knelt over your head low enough for his thick dripping cock to dangle in your face. 

Dean knelt between your legs and lined himself up at your entrance. 

“Last chance sweetheart.”

“Are you sure about this?” 

To answer his question you reached up and wrapped your mouth around the head of the demon’s dick.

“Oh shit, baby girl. That’s….oh fuck that’s good.” he groaned. 

Dean didn’t ask again. In one quick thrust he entered you completely. You cried out around the cock in your mouth which only made the demon groan louder and start to pump this hips fucking your mouth. You hummed with pleasure causing vibrations around his already throbbing member.

“Keep it up baby girl and you’ll be swallowing my cum in no time.” 

Dean had watched this play out while he gave you a few moments to adjust to the girth of his dick. Your walls quivered around him, squeezing and sucking him in further.  
“Oh fuck sweetheart.” he breathed as he began to move. 

You pulled the cock from your mouth with a loud pop and smiled down at Dean. 

Did watching me suck you off get you hot baby?” you asked. 

He shoved his cock into you forcefully holding your thighs so you couldn't move. 

“That was pretty hot, I have to admit.” 

He ground his hips against your ass. Your pussy quivered around him again causing you to whimper. 

“Mmm, sweetheart do that again.” Dean requested. 

You reached up with your tongue and licked a long line down the underside of demon  
Dean’s cock. 

Just like the domino effect, this action made Dean’s cock throb which in turn made your pussy quiver and squeeze him again. Dean growled and started to thrust into you aggressively. 

“So. Fucking. Good.” his words were punctuated with each hard thrust.

You pulled the demon closer by his cock and started to lick and suck on his balls. He reached down and squeezed your breasts together pinching and pulling on your sensitive nipples. 

You moaned in response. 

“I’m going to cum all over your tits, baby girl.” the demon told you. 

You reached down and pushed your breasts together allowing him to slide his hard wet dick between then and begin to pump his hips. 

“That’s it baby...oh yes.” he praised. 

His hips pushed his dick in and out between your ample tits which brought his balls right over your mouth. You stuck out your tongue and let the natural swing of this heavy sack assist in lapping at him as he moved. His breath hitched and caught in his throat and he quickly pulled back and gripped his throbbing cock pumping into his hand.

Dean kept up his brutal pace, his dick brushing over your g-spot with every drag in and out of your cunt. Every now and then he would stop and twist his hips making his cock touch places inside you that no one had ever touched before. 

“Fuck, Dean.” You groaned. 

“Baby…” he breathed, his hands spasming on your hips. 

“Ohhh...here it comes.” the demon said shakily. 

His orgasm hit and he shot rope after rope of hot cum across each breast leaving you hot and sticky. 

You were breathing hard and your heart was about to beat out of your chest but you wanted more. As the demon was pulling away you reached up and licked the last drop of cum from the sensitive head of his dick and hummed in appreciation. The demon sat back, not taking his eyes off of you and Dean. You returned your attention to the man between your legs. His eyes were glued to the cum dripping off your breasts and his hips started to stutter. 

You felt your slick drip from your core and it made you gush around him even more. Dean pounded you harder, sweat making him slide easier between your thighs. Your breaths mingled as he laid himself over you bracing his weight on his forearms. 

“Fuck sweetheart, I’m gonna lose it.” He grunted. 

“I need you to cum for me.” 

You kissed him hard and brought your hand down to your clit. 

Your fingers began to rub furiously causing you to spasm around his cock. That did it. He thrust into you one more time going as deep as he could. He pushed his hips flush against your ass and let his orgasm take him. He shot every drop of himself deep within your core and as he started to pull back you felt his spunk drip from your pussy. Your  
fingers halted and your muscles seized. You threw your head back and forced your fingers to start moving again. Furiously you circled your hard nub feeling the heat within you grow hotter. 

Dean pulled his half hard dick all the way out of your pussy and immediately shoved himself back in. Your walls clinched down on his cock and your orgasm washed over you. You couldn’t tell where Dean began and you ended. Your ears rang and your vision went black. When you came down and your vision slowly returned Dean wasn’t between your legs anymore. Your body ached pleasurably when you tried to move and it made you groan. Forcing yourself up into a sitting position you looked around the room.

Dean was in the furthest corner with blood smeared down his naked chest and the bloodied demon blade in hand. He was kneeling over a second naked form that looked a hell of a lot like his own. Your heart began to race. 

“Dean?” 

He nodded, “Yeah Y/n. It’s me. That demon son of a bitch is dead.”

You must have looked as confused as you felt because he began to explain.

“When you came your orgasm was so strong you blacked out. Sam had slipped in when we were...uh...yeah and anyway, he left the demon blade for me. So when you blacked out I took the advantage and killed the body snatching son of a bitch.”

You got up on shaky legs and ran to Dean throwing your arms around his neck. 

“It was my fault you were a demon. I’m so sorry, Dean.” 

He chuckled and hugged you close. 

“Well sweetheart, I think you've more than made it up to me.” 

You both laughed.

“Come on, let's get dressed and get the hell out of here.” He said.


End file.
